


Caught

by gabtsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caught, Consensual Kink, Consensual Threesome, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, fantasy threesome, implied college AU, shared dorm, you and tendou are sluts for ushijima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabtsumu/pseuds/gabtsumu
Summary: You've always wondered what would happen if Ushijima walked in on you and Tendou....
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 190





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> UshiTen x reader smut because I can’t decide if I wanna date them or see them date! I also want to clarify that everyone in this fic is 18 / legal adult age

“Fuck, y/n, you’re so tight…”

Tendou let out a groan while he pounds into your sopping core from behind. You lay face down on the bottom bunk of his dorm legs spread wide open trying to stay quiet. Tendou shares this room with Ushijima, his teammate on the volleyball team. After team practice, Ushijima spends a little extra time training on his own, which means you and Tendou have about 20 minutes to rush back and bust out a quick fuck before Ushi gets back. And lord knows you both are dying to get that daily fuck in..

“Shhhh Tendou keep your voice down!” you hissed in between low moans, “did you forget you have a roommate who could be walking in at any second?!” Tendou grips your hips tighter and starts thrusting faster into you while smirking, “don’t play y/n… I know you get turned on at the thought of Wakatoshi-kun catching us in here…”

“W-what?? Of course I don’t!” you mutter, blushing. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t fantasized about Ushijima walking in on you and your boyfriend fucking… and you’d especially be lying if you said you didn’t dream of him joining in. Tendou just laughed and kept going at a steady rhythm. You and Tendou are so focused on reaching your climaxes and feeling that euphoric bliss you don’t notice the dorm door being unlocked. Tendou’s dick is hitting every spot just right and you let out a quiet moan as you cum. Then, to your absolute horror your boyfriend, while still fucking you, speaks,

“Oh, hey Wakatoshi-kun! You’re back early tonight~”

You look up and see the 6’2” figure at the foot of the bed. His face is as stoic as ever, not showing a single emotion, no surprise or anger...but there is a slight gleam in his eye that you’ve never seen before. You stay silent, embarrassed for being caught in such a lewd position by someone so respectable.

“Ehhh? What’s the matter y/n-chan.. aren’t you going to greet Wakatoshi-kun??” your boyfriend smirked at you while he pounded into you. “Aah fuck Tendou.. Ushijima-kun I…” you said breathlessly while you put your head down, too ashamed to face the volleyball captain. As you lowered your eyes to the floor, you noticed that Ushijima...was erect. He had gotten hard at the sight of you being fucked like a whore in his shared dorm.

“Mmm,” Ushijima finally spoke, “Tendou you didn’t tell me y/n-chan was such a little slut.” His eyes never left your figure as he grabbed your hand and guided it to the clothed hard mass inside his sweatpants. “Hehehe I don’t mind sharing with you Ushiwaka~ we both work so hard I’m sure y/n here doesn’t mind giving us some release..do you y/n-chan?” Tendou grabbed you by your hair and pulled your head up to face Ushijima. “It would be my pleasure, Tendou, Ushijima…” you said, finally giving into this fantasy you’ve had for so long. Tendou starts fucking you harder and flips you over onto your back.

“Now we can get a better look at that slutty face of yours, y/n” Ushijima growls as he pulls out his throbbing length and guides your head towards it. You waste no time taking it in your mouth while looking up at him. Ushijima starts playing with your clit while Tendou’s thrusts are getting sloppier. “Fuck Ushijima switch with me..” Tendou moans. He pulls out of your sopping core and you take him in your mouth as he shoots his seed down your throat. “You’re such a good girl, y/n-chan..clean me up now please!” Tendou cups your face in his hands. You giggle and nod as you start licking up and down Tendou’s length.

“Don’t forget about me.” Ushijima hisses as he pushes into you, taking Tendou’s old position. “Fuck Ushijima you feel so good!” you moan onto Tendou’s dick. The vibrations send Tendou over the edge and he starts to get erect again.

“y/n-chaaaan??” Tendou calls out, “You look so sexy taking both of our cocks like this baby…” Ushijima grunts in agreement as he starts pounding you harder, trying to reach his climax as well. You blush harder and grab out for Tendou’s hand. With his free hand he grabs his cell phone and opens the camera. You smile at him because you know he’s a pervert who wants to record this for... future use. He starts recording and Ushijima lifts your legs up to fuck you at a better angle. With Tendou’s dick still in your mouth you let out a deep moan. Ushijima’s large length was hitting every sensitive spot in you as he played with your clit and muttered dirty talk. His big hands felt so good pressed up against your body and Tendou, not wanting to be left out, started licking your nipples. Your eyes roll back in pleasure and you cum again, this time all over Ushijima’s cock.

“Your pussy feels so good y/n, so tight when you cum all over my dick” Ushijima smirked at you. Tendou then turns to Ushijima. “Now its your turn to cum, Wakatoshi,” he grins. Tendou helps guide your hips pulling you up and down Ushijima’s length, making him moan loudly. Ushijima grabs Tendou by the chin and pulls his face in, kissing him deeply while he fucks you. _Shit, this is so hot, am I really in the middle of this??_ You gape in awe while watching the two volleyball players kiss passionately. Tendou breaks free from Ushijima’s kisses and starts to lick and suck on your clit, his tongue licking the base of Ushi’s length at the same time. Ushijima pulls out of you and puts his dick in front of Tendou with begging eyes. The redhead smirks and takes his teammates' length in his mouth.

“Tendou, I-I’m going to cum,” Ushijima moans and grips your boyfriend’s hair as he relieves himself. The two men collapse onto the bed on both sides of you, panting and breathless. You smile and pull the boys closer to you.

“Ushijima you should walk in on us more often.” you laugh.

“Yeah,” He grunts, “I definitely will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, @bokutos-eyebrows ! I have more fics and headcanons over there! And i take requests so if you like what you read please stop by!


End file.
